Gather the wild animals crew
by black panther2008
Summary: A new and very well known pirate is making a crew he gets captured and meets up with an old friend they soon help each other and start a crew
1. the beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a hot day on Conch Island, and a sailor's boat had just pulled up to the dock. A rather medium sized man had just come off the boat. He looked different than many people.

People were scared of his figure; He had on black and red pants with a white cloak with hair matching his pants. He wore a gold vest with red trim on it. He had on sandals and two red wrist bands.

When he walks a couple of blocks the military came up to him. "_Stop right there_ _kilik yaratobi aka Black panther". "You are under arrests for the destruction of 5 military bases, 27 bounty hunters, and 56 marines in the past 3 weeks"._

He just turns around and started to walk off. "_Stop right there he said"._ Then a marine started running after him. Kilik then pulled out his sword and turned around. He had his sword up to marine's neck

_"Do you want to make 57 marines"? _Then he looked around and seen all the frighten people. "_Ok I'll go with you"._

The marines hand cuffed him and took him to their base. He was in jail he had to serve a life sentence.

**2 weeks later**

Kilik was sitting in his cell just looking up at the ceiling. "_I'm going to get you out". _Kilik looked up. "_Who the heck are you"_. "I am going to get you out of here". "_Wait a minute that voice is that you yami "the white wolf wind devil"_? The stranger pulls off his mask

_"So you remember huh kid"? "I told you I'm not a kid"! _Guard's footsteps start to come. "I got this key from a guard. "Said yami "_Hey stop right there"_! Yami unlocked the cell door. "_Now let's get out of here"! _

The guard ran up closer. "_I don't want to kill anyone yami". Yami said "Alright lets get out of here the old fashion way". _

Yami body started to fly! "_You ate a devil fruit"! Screamed kilik. Yami turned into wind, "yeah a lot has happen in 8 years". _Kilik ran to a nearby door and ran out. Yami slid through the cracks of the jail. Kilik picked up a bar on the ground and twisted it on the door. They then met up with each other outside. "_Are you going to take me up on my offer?" "What offer are you talking about?" "To join my pirate crew." "Now that I think about it you did ask me"_

_"I accept you offer kilik". "Call me black panther". _Yami looked up,_ "you are Black panther"? _


	2. bounty's high, stakes amazing

Bounty's are high, Stakes amazing

"Do you know the things that you have done?" "You are wanted by almost everyone in this world". "Ok I knew u was going be a pirate but you've done things some pirates can't do in a life time"! Ended yami.

"How dare you act like you are such a good guy"! "You think I haven't seen your bounty, started Black Panther, you have done some things yourself".

There was a sudden pause. "Yami then started to speak, "we are about to be a team we don't need to fight", Then a marine came running behind of yami. "Stop right there", following him were even more marines. They turned around to run. As they approached the end of the jail more marines were waiting. 50 on 2 I like those odds", Yami said with a smile.

They then took out their swords and were ready to attack. The marines then charged. Kilik hit a marine's sword out of his hand and kicked another in the face. They out numbered them greatly.

They jumped on them and handcuffed them. "You guys are under arrest and are sentenced to… The death sentence".

2 weeks later

Yami and kilik were locked up and chained to a wall. They were in a cell and had no way to escape. "Well yami looks like no one will bail is out this time".

A mysterious person wearing a black robe and a mask covering all his face except his eyes appeared. "I see you guys are in a predicament." "The heck do you want"? Yami blurted out. I'll make you a deal, he began, and if I get you out of here you have to let me join your crew. Kilik and Yami looked at each other.

"Sure I guess so", yami said. The mysterious stranger then ran off. It was quiet for about five minutes then kilik said, "Where the heck did he go"? "Face it kilik we have been fooled".

Two hours passed and the guards came. They grabbed kilik and yami from their chains and made them start walking. They tied a rope around their necks and started, "Kilik and Yami you are being hung for the past crimes on our world".

A man with a mask then grabbed a lever. "Pull the lever", a marine shouted. The lever was pulled. A door from under them opened. As they started to fall a staff with two knives at the end of them cut them down.

It was the mysterious stranger. Kilik and yami fell to their feet. Yami darted off followed by kilik. They ran through the crowd and ran to their ship.

"Good no harm came from this, started kilik, now let's get out of here". Then they boarded the ship and sailed off. The captain of the marines had seen them sailing away. "What are your orders captain", shouted a marine. "Let them go for now", the captain smiling with an evil grin. "they wont get far out there."


	3. merrywither set sail, at a cost

Maryweither sets sail at a cost

The boat was gliding along the water. Three people were in the boat, kilik, Yami, and the mysterious stranger. "Hey man, said yami, why don't you take off that mask and let us see who you are", leaning back in a chair. The mysterious stranger revealed her face.

Yami fell out of his chair in shock. "You're a girl?" Asked Yami. The stranger starts, "what did you think I was?" Yami felt a little embarrassed. "So do you have a name?" Said kilik. "My name is Sarah."

They were sailing and making good time to their next destination. A boat that they sailed by turned around and started to follow them. "Who the heck are they, said yami." "They might be looking for trouble and I am going give it to them."

The ship tried to dock onto their ship. There were three familiar people. The first man wore a purple robe and matching purple pants. He had a sword on his side. The next person was a tall woman who wore a purple shirt which showed her belly-button and the same pants as the first man but tighter. The last one was the leader who wore a purple vest and the same pants as the other two.

Kilik stared at them for a while. He closed his eyes and said, "Wow the purple bandit's gang. Let me describe them for you Yami and Sarah. The one with the robe is Zima Yarashado he is a swordsman who guided skills may never be matched. The second chimera kazuma, she is a ranger who can hit a target from up to 100 feet. And the last one is Mikal Sharkuno; he was named to be a myth as the legendary swordsman."

Kilik pulls out his sword, "I know who I'm getting." Yami puts out his hand and interrupts kilik "I am getting Mikal." As both of them were talking Sarah ran towards Chimera with her staff. She was up to her and she swung her staff and tried to cut her with the blades. Chimera dunked and kicked her in the head. Sarah stepped back and held her head with one hand. As she was doing so Chimera pulled out a metal ball and a sling shot and shot it at her stomach. "This is more then enough for the likes of you" said Chimera. Sarah fell to the ground in pain.

Yami ran for Mikal and pulled out his sword. He ran up to him and slashed at his head. Mikal jumped back and dodged his attack and ran towards him. He tried to punch Yami but Yami turned to wind and Mikal jumped up and punched Yami in the face before he could. Yami fell back on his butt with the powerful hit. Yami shot a burst of wind at Mikal but he jumped over it and did five unseen punches. Yami was knocked out.

Kilik sighed at the three still standing so he pulled out his sword and charged at Zima. Zima pulled out his sword and they both exchange blows and hit each others sword. Kilik ran at him again and tried to hit his head. Zima dunked and sent a slash at Kilik's stomach but he jumped over his sword and sent an elbow to Zima head which knocked him out. Kilik then activated his devil fruit knowing that he might not win against the two still standing.

Mikal walked forward. He picked up Zima and went back aboard his ship. The ship then sailed away. Kilik ran to his partners and picked them up and put them in the medical room. "We need a doctor he said." Then they started to sail again.

Return to Top


	4. everlasting friendship

Chapter 4: Everlasting friendships

Sailing along kilik watched the waves in the sea. The sky was bright and he started to feel gentle gusts of wind flowing through his hair. He began to say," The sky is so beautiful and the day feels great." "It makes you think of the good old days" he ended. Kilik looked into the sea and had a flash back.

8 years ago

Kilik was walking to the woods for some sword fighting practice. Kilik goes into the forest very excited to continue his training. He pulls out his wooden sword and starts to swing it. He hits a tree reverses it and stabs a tree in back of him

A small girl watched him from the bushes. She seen how fast and good he was so she tried to talk to him. She started to say "hi my name is…" kilik then hit her nose. He sees he hit her and jumps.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he watched her lye on the ground. "She looked at him and blushed "yeah I'm ok it didn't hurt that much." She turned her head so that he couldn't see her face. He look at her concerned, grabbed her chin, turned her head, and kissed her on the nose," there you should feel a little better." She jumped back and her head turned red as a tomato.

She then said "what are you doing out here by yourself?" "Well I'm training to be a great swordsman" he explained. She gave him a gentle smile and said "maybe you should come to my house and take a break. Kilik agreed and followed her.

They walked up to a great big house and kilik was amazed. "Your house is bigger than average I see". The building was big with gold all around it and diamond windows. "Sorry if the house is more than you are use to." Kilik lived in a rich village and most houses were big but this was a grand house.

They both went into the house and she led him to a room. She opened the door and started to say "dad this is my friend I met in the woods." It was a large man standing before him and his was wearing a fur robe with fur pants.

Kilik got on one knee and bowed, "it's nice to meet you your majesty." the man looked at him," oh stand up even though I am royalty we are both the same." Kilik stood up and looked at his wrist at an imaginary watch," would you look at the time I have to go". Without another word kilik raced off. The girl asked," wait what is your name?" kilik quickly answered "its kilik". She answered back "I'm Tina."

Kilik raced back to the forest," to much time wasted must get back to training." Kilik pulled out his wooden sword again. As he was about to train he noticed a boy in a tree. He noticed that the boy looked very well dressed. The kid had a navy blue shirt and pants with silver hair. "Hey kid, kilik start to say, you have a name?" The boy said in a way like he was trying to be cool "You can call me yami." The boy jumped down and pulled out a wooden sword," how would you like to spar?"

Kilik charged at him and swung his sword at his head. Yami blocked with his sword and did a sweep kick to Kilik's legs. Kilik jumped and threw a punch to yami's gut. Yami span around and swung his sword at Kilik's head. Kilik turned around and sent his sword to yami's head also. They both had swords at each others neck. Yami put his sword up and started to leave," keep working kid you will get it soon." "Kid?" kilik asked." "You can't be any older than me, how old are you I am 8."

Yami kept walking and said," I am also 8." Kilik looked at him puzzled," then why you call me kid?" yami quickly said" your skill will never be as good as mine that's why." Kilik said before he left," I'm going to make a pirate crew want to join one day?" "I'll think about it" said yami.

5 years later

Kilik was now 13 years old. He knew it was time for him to set out on his journey. He pulled out a boat he built and told everyone goodbye. He forgot to tell one person goodbye.

As he pushed the boat out in the water Tina ran up behind him. Tina hugged his back;" you didn't think you were going to leave without saying bye to me did you?" kilik turned around and hugged her," goodbye I will always remember you." He got on his boat and sailed away.

Tina waved with tears in her eyes. Kilik was excited to begin his journey of being a pirate.

Present time

Sarah came out of the room her and yami were in," so what do you have on your mind?" she asked. "Just a past memory" he said. Kilik kept sailing happy he was going back to the place he was born.


	5. return home:unexpected surprise

Return home: unexpected surprise

Kilik kept sailing through the ocean almost at his destination. Yami woke and walked out of the room he was in. holding his head yami said" hey kilik". Kilik looked at him and nodded. Yami looked out to the ocean and seen an island. "Are we going back?" yami asked. Kilik started to smile and nodded again.

They pulled up to a shore and docked on it. The put the plank out and yami, kilik, and Sarah got off the boat. Kilik walked to a mansion and yami and Sarah followed. Kilik pushed open the doors and walked in.

"Hello" kilik shouted. A girl walked in from a distant. Kilik looked at her with hearts in his eyes and he smiled. "Tina?" he asked the tall beautiful girl. The girl frowned and turned away. Kilik froze up and said "Tina it's me kilik". The girl turned back around and said "you'll be going now"

Kilik started to feel depressed. He started to walk up to her and some guards came in to block him. Kilik, started to draw his sword but yami put a hand on his shoulder and they walked away.

Kilik complained as they walked "she acts like she never seen me before." They then walked up to a small hut. Kilik stopped and looked at the hut and seen an eye out of the peep hole. Kilik walked up to the door and the eye disappeared. Kilik kicked the door down and walked in followed by Sarah and yami. They saw a little boy with what seemed like a toy gun. Yami asked "hey kid why you were spying on us?" The boy shot out of the gun and hit yami in the eye.

The boy took a step back and yami shouted "why the heck you shoot me you little pest?!" Kilik held on his sword. The boy jumped back and shot another bullet out of the gun. Kilik swung his sword and cut the bullet. The boy reached into a closet and pulled out a even smaller gun. Yami laughed so hard he turned red. The boy aimed the gun at yami and sent him flying out of the house followed by a giant blue blast.

"Now get the heck out of my house!" the boy shouted with rage. Kilik walked out of the hut with Sarah following him, they helped yami and they walked out. "Yami, Sarah, go wait in the boat we are going to leave soon." Kilik watched them walk away and he looked at Tina's mansion.

Tina looked at her mirror in her room while brushing her hair. "So want to talk about why you wanted me gone?" kilik asked. She turned to her window and he was standing in it. "You have a lot of nerve coming back, the things you have done, you know I believed you would be a good pirate but now I see the true you." Kilik sighed and started to say, "You wouldn't understand; could you at least tell me who that boy in the hut is?" She looked back at her mirror and sighed.

"That boy in the hut has had a harsh life. His parents were killed as he was heading back home. He now just makes maps for certain people. He has became very wealthy and bought that little hut." There were footsteps at the door and Tina looked at the door. When she looked back at the window Kilik was gone. The guards opened the door and said "Is everything okay princess?" She nodded and went back to brushing her hair.

Kilik walked back to the hut and asked "Hey kid you in there?" The boy looked out of the hole and shouted "the heck do you want?!" Kilik looked at the hole "let me in so we can talk." The boy glared out of the hole and walked away from the door. Kilik pulled out his sword and swung it at the door. The door got cut in half and kilik walked in.

The boy pulled out the same gun he shot Yami with and kilik put away his sword. "I heard about your parents…" the boy looked at him "who told you about my parents?" he asked. "Let's just say a little birdie, now let's talk I hear you make great maps how would you like to join my crew? The boy looked at him. "I don't need you or your stupid crew I can handle myself." Kilik looked at the boy "would you at least tell me you name?" The boy looked at kilik and said "Cody… Cody hunt." Kilik then walked out the door.

4 hours later

"So kid you have my map?" a Tall but rather thick man asked with four people behind him. Cody handed him the map in exchange the man gave Cody 4 million bellie. The man looked at the map and grinned "ok boys take the money back and do whatever you want to the kid." Cody backed away and shouted "I thought we had a deal!" The four men pulled out swords and ran at Cody. One man ran past the others and swung his sword at Cody.

There was a loud noise. The sword was blocked by Kilik as he appeared from nowhere. "You weren't planning on hurting this kid were you?" "You stay out of this; this is none of your business. The man who's sword was blocked swings his sword at kilik. Kilik jumps over the sword and knees him in the faced. Two man run up behind him and he leaps back and elbows them both.

One man stood a foot away from the action. Kilik disappeared and reappeared behind the man with his sword at his neck and said "boo!" The men all fled and kilik turned to Cody "you alright kid?" The boy looks in shock and nods. "Well then I better be on my way." Kilik then walked away.

The next day everyone boarded the ship. As they were about to sail off they seen Cody and Tina. Kilik looked out at them and smiled "hello". Cody sad softly "I want to join your crew I have never seen someone so skilled I would like to learn from you." Tina said after him "If you are anything like you were 8 years ago I know you will need me." She smiled after she said it.

Cody and Tina boarded and they set sail. Kilik sailed away steering the ship happy Tina and Cody came along. He set sail for their next destination.


	6. relaxation?

Relaxation?

The new group was sailing through the ocean. Cody looked at the map, "ok we are approaching Shell Island." Kilik sailed through and thinks for a second. Kilik thinks to himself "_Man I hope this doesn't turn out how I think it will."_ They came up to the island and docked aboard it.

Yami felt energetic "yes time for some relaxation for the black panther pirates." Kilik pulled out a chest and opened it. Yami jumped up and said "you have been holding out on us!" Kilik then gave everyone directions "grab some gold and have a good time everyone." Everyone grab some gold and kilik put it up. Kilik, Yami, Sarah, Cody, and Tina all walked out of the ship ready for the big surprises that awaited them.

Sarah

Sarah walked up to a to a small staff shop and decided to take a look inside of it. She found a red staff with a dragon carved into it. She purchased it and left out of the store. As she walked out a ninja wearing the same outfit as Sarah came out and put a dagger up to her neck. Out of no where 3 other ninjas came out. The ninja with the dagger to Sarah neck said "Sarah kaysuto?" Sarah dunked and leaped away from the ninja. She looked at all the ninjas. "Is that you guys?"

The ninjas said in unison "black ninja squad reporting for duty ma'am!" Sarah sighed and shouted "I told you I quit that I'm on mine own now, you guys can do whatever you want but leave me out of it!" The second of the 4 ninjas said "you know too much we're sorry but you must be terminated."

Sarah turned to the ninja "you guys could never take me so show me what you got!" The first ninja jumped up at Sarah and she did a reverse kick and knocked the ninja back. The second came from behind and Sarah turned and did an uppercut to the ninja. The other two ran at her and she slapped them both with her staff and knocked them out "wow guys you all really let yourself go."

Kilik

Kilik walked out to the forest with his sword in its sheath. "Ok time to get to training." He pulled 12 apples from a tree and threw them in the air. Kilik jumped up and jumped off trees swiftly catching the apples. He then put 11 down and started to eat an apple. Before he could it disappeared from his hand. "Ok why did you steal me apple?" A rather tall man with blue pants and a red husky jacket walked out from some bushes.

Kilik stood up and pulled out his sword. The man pulled out a poster and showed it to kilik "black panther you have a pretty good price on your head and I want it." The poster showed a picture of kilik in his first form with a price under the picture. The picture showed a price of 100,000,000 belli for the capture of Black Panther dead or alive.

The man pulled out a blue sword and shouted "let's fight!" He ran at kilik and swung his sword at him. Kilik jumped and swung his sword at the man's head. The man leaped back and did a sweep kick to Kilik's foot. Kilik leaped in the air and came down with a scissor kick hitting the man's head.

The man took three steps back and said "play time is over now." He grabbed his head and let out a yell. He then grew some fur and he grew small fangs and small claws. "This is my first form and I will kill you." The man dashes behind kilik and knocked him forward he then ran in front of him and kicked him back. Kilik gets mad "you want to see how I got my bounty?" Kilik grows some black fur a longer nose with medium claws and fangs.

Black Panther goes behind the man and sends a kick to his back the man jumps backward and sends a fast claw at Black Panther. Black Panther catches the claw and rips the man arm out of its socket. The man grunted in pain. Kilik then jab at the man and sent him through a tree. Kilik replied "never fight someone unless you know how strong they are."

Kilik walked off.

Yami

Yami yawned and walked into a bar. He ordered some sake and chugged it down and ask for another. He heard screaming coming from a lady outside. "Hey barkeep you know who that is screaming?" The barkeep frowned "that's Kimiko and she owed money to the sotto gang. Yami stood up "she needs help then!" The barkeep puts his hand on Yami's shoulder "the sotto clan is very tough I wouldn't mess with them." Yami brushed his arm off and walked into the alley.

The screaming continued and Yami seen six men in front of her. A rather tall man with a loose orange shirt with matching pants walked out of the crowd "Kimiko do you have my money?" the man asked. "Please sotto I will have your money just give me more time." The man in orange pulled out a sword and swung it at Kimiko. Yami appeared and blocked the sword "you weren't thinking of hurting this girl were you?" Sotto glared at Yami "mind your business kid!"

Sotto walked back into his gang "kill him." Sotto's man charged at yami and he jumped in the middle of them. They swung their swords at yami and he jumped in the air. He spun around swinging his blade in the direction and was swinging and made a sharp wind tornado. He knocked all five of the men back then stopped spinning. "So what was that about kill him?" Yami said with a grin.

Sotto yawned "I could have easily taken down my men." Sotto exposed. "Now it's time to fight their master!" The man ran towards Yami. He swung his sword at yami. Yami blocked and kneed him in the stomach. Sotto grabbed Yami's foot and through him into a building and yami went through it. "What the hell?" sotto asked himself. Yami appeared behind sotto and slashed at his back. Sotto dropped down with a "thud". Kimiko looked at him and thanked him. "No problem" yami told Kimiko. Kimiko walked over to Yami and kissed him. Yami blushed then fell to the ground. Kimiko laughs and told him "you sure are soft for someone so strong." She then walked off "until next time friend." Yami then stood up and walked away.

Cody

Cody was walking around and he looked at a shop. He seen a picture of an arrow on it and he walked inside. He looked around wanting a new weapon. He seen a steel crossbow and smiled. He picked it up and walked up to the shop owner. He put the crossbow on the counter and them owner said "that will be 3,000 belli. Cody game him the money then walked outside.

He walked 2 blocks and seen a boy on a building. "Hello Cody hunt it's been a while." Cody smiled and said "yeah it has." The boy jumped down. He was rather short with silver shoes and black hair. He had on a golden shirt with golden pants. The boy laughed "so what has it been 3, 4 years?" Cody matched the boys laugh "it's been 5." The boy turned around and sees Kimiko. "Hello Kimiko. The boy said. Kimiko started to walk off and said "come on we are about to set sail.

The boy waved to Cody and jumped off the building. He followed Kimiko and Cody went on his way.

Tina

Tina walked into a sword shop and examined the swords. She saw a rather interesting sword that had a snake on it. She liked the sword and she purchased it. She walked out side admiring the fine crafted sword. As she walked a while a man with black tights with a leather biker's jacket and an eye patch walked up to her.

"I seen you with kilik do you know him?" Tina nodded "yeah I do what of it?" "My name is Aqua and you are about to die." Tina gasped at aqua's comment. He pulled out his sword and ran towards Tina. She swung her sword at him and he jumped then a giant fire came out of Tina's sword. Aqua curled in a ball and went through the fire. Aqua then kneed Tina in the stomach and she fell down. Aqua lifted his sword about to blow the final. Aqua stopped and smiled wrapping Tina up in rope. He picked her up and leaped away.

Middle of Shell Island

Kilik, Yami, Cody, and Sarah walked in the middle of the Island. Kilik looked around and smiled "I'm glad everyone found their way around the island. Yami smiled then looked around confused "where is Tina?"


	7. unforgiveable

Unforgivable

Kilik looked around and panicked. Kilik yelled scared "everyone split up and find Tina!" Yami, Kilik, Cody, and Sarah all split up to look for Tina. Everyone was wondering where Tina could be.

Cody

Cody ran through the island yelling "Tina, Tina, where are you?" He kept running unable to find Tina. As he ran a little longer he saw a man with sun glasses, leather pants, and a black biker's jacket. Cody tried to run past him but Aqua put his hand in front of him. Cody looked at him confused "can I help you? Aqua grinned and pulled a bag off his back. He threw it to the ground and untied it. It showed Tina tied up. Cody looked and Tina "who the hell are you and why do you have Tina tied up?" Aqua grinned "if you know her then you know kilik." Cody glared at Aqua "let her go or I can't promise you won't get hurt!" Aqua thought to himself _"If I can take him away then I can make Him fight his full power."_

Aqua pulled out his sword and ran towards Cody. Cody pulled out his crossbow and pointed it at aqua. Aqua leaped up and landed on his feet and ran to the left. Cody kept trying to aim his crossbow _"if he keeps moving I won't get a clear shot!" _Cody turned around and ran away. Cody tucked into an alley. Aqua followed him. Cody turned around "got you!" Cody then shot a bullet at Aqua. Aqua cut the bullet and ran at Cody. Cody shot another bullet and Aqua jumped. Cody leaped up and shot another bullet with flames on it. Aqua flew out of the alley. Cody walked out of the alley watching the lifeless Aqua. Cody kicked his body and Aqua jumped up and slashed Cody's chest. Aqua tied Cody up and put him in the same bag as Tina.

Sarah

Sarah leaped building upon building. She looked around as she was walking. She heard footsteps behind her but kept going. She then turned around to see a young looking man with black sun glasses, leather pants, and a black biker's jacket. Sarah looked at the man confused "can I help you sir?" The man put down the bag he was carrying and drew his sword. Sarah seen he drew his sword and she pulled out her dragon staff.

Sarah ran towards him and swung her staff at Aqua. Aqua blocked and did a sweep kick. Sarah jumped over his kick and rotated her staff. Aqua flashed behind her. Sarah turned around and got punched by Aqua. Sarah fell in amazement "how did you?" He laughed and walked up to her. She kicked him into the air. She leaped up and sent a kick to his stomach. Aqua grabbed her leg, lifted her other leg and wrapped his legs around her neck. He used great force to make her land on the ground and knocked her out. He tied her up and put her in the bag.

Yami

Yami ran around the village opening every door to every house. He stopped in a bar to use the rest room. He walked out of the room and seen someone who looked unusual. The man had a biker's jacket, leather pants, and black sun glasses. Yami walked past the man. As Yami walked he felt a hit on his neck. The man punched Yami in the back of the head and threw him over the bar counter. The man jumped over the counter and punched Yami. Yami could not follow the man's movements. The man the grabbed Yami and threw him through the bar window. Yami lay on the side walk cut up. Yami looked at his hand and noticed a sea stone glove. Yami then passed out. The man tied him up and put Yami in a bag.

Kilik

Kilik heard a lot of noises on his search for Tina. He climbed up a tall tree and looked at the island. He seen the whole island but Yami, Cody, and Sarah were missing. He looked on the ground and seen a sword. He leaped to the sword. Next to the sword was a letter. Kilik read the note and gasped.

_Dear kilik,_

_I have your crew and unless you meet me on the skull centre I will kill them all. Don't think I forgot what you did to me. I'm striking you down and sending you straight to hell. You are going to pay what you owe_

_From, Aqua_

Kilik finished reading the letter and was surprised. He thought he had finished Aqua off and worried about his crews well being.

3 years ago

Kilik had just set sail and was off on his journey. He sailed up to a dingy just like his. He saw a young boy with a jacket, leather pants, and sun glasses. The boy grinned at Kilik and redirected his ship. Kilik was confused as the boy was following him. Kilik docked unto an island and the boy was still following him. The boy walked past him and turned in an alley. Kilik went into a store and got a bottle of milk. He walked out and started drinking the milk. He seen the boy and he wondered why he was following him "You have a problem kid?"

The boy pulled out his long sword "my name is not kid, it's aqua and you just made a big mistake." Kilik pulled out his wooden sword. The boy looked at Kilik's sword and laughed. Kilik glared at him and ran towards aqua. He swung his sword at Aqua and Aqua leaped back. Aqua ran up and kicked Kilik in the face. Kilik flew back. Kilik ran from Aqua and ran up to a volcano. Aqua followed him. Kilik turned around and swung his sword at Aqua. He dunked and did an uppercut to Kilik. Kilik walked up the volcano up to the rim. Aqua jumped up and kneed Kilik in the stomach. Kilik fell to the ground. Kilik got on his hands and knees and looked up at Aqua who was standing in front of him. Aqua lifted his leg up about to kick Kilik. Kilik did a sweep kick and made Aqua fall. Kilik got up and hit Aqua's leg with his sword. Kilik had eyes of anger and hit Aqua's leg again. Aqua crawled back and struggled to get back to his feet. Kilik punched Aqua. Aqua limped away from kilik. Kilik jabbed his sword into Aqua's eye, knocking it out. Kilik then slapped his sword across Aqua's face, breaking Kilik's sword. Aqua then held his face and fell into the volcano. Aqua yelled in pain and looked at kilik "I'll be back I swear, and I will be stronger then ever!" Kilik watched Aqua burn and collapsed. He then woke up and seen a woman cooking. "What happened?" The woman kept cooking "you were knocked out last night and I thought you needed somewhere to stay." Kilik thanked her and tried to offer her money. She declined and kilik went on his way. He went to his dingy and sailed away.


	8. yingyang dragons collide

_**Ying-yang dragons collide**_

Kilik was astonished that aqua was not dead. "Darn! How does someone live from being thrown in a volcano?" Kilik knew he had gotten lucky last time he had fought aqua. Kilik then remembered his crew was captured. Kilik's anger grew and his eyes grew bloodshot red. "I'll win no matter what!" Kilik body started to angrily shake as he ran to the skull centre.

As he was running he stopped at a sword store. He then thought to himself "it has been a while since I used two swords but I'll have to wing it." He ran into the sword shop. "Hey I'm here to get a sword I won't be here long. He looked at all the swords in the shop. Kilik didn't notice the very elderly woman. The short woman grabbed his arm "there's no rush sonny." The woman told kilik. She turned him around and looked into his eyes, Kilik looked back very dazzled. The woman continued to stare and whispered "unique." She then went into a back room. She came back out after 5 minutes "here you go young one." She handed him a very fine crafted sword with a lightning bolt along the handle. Kilik looked confused and thanked the woman. The woman laughed "come back here when you are done with your mission young one." Kilik seemed even more confused "how did you know what I was about…" kilik was interrupted by the woman "all the answers will come in do time." Kilik left the shop more confused then he had ever been in his life. The woman laughed as kilik left "the young lad doesn't remember me even after I saved his life…" The woman then became angry "he forgot to pay!"

Kilik ran to the skull centre. He went into the skull's mouth. Walking down he seen a lot of picture with bounty's on them. He seen x's on almost all the pictures. He looked around and seen his picture.

Purple Mist Black Panther

Wanted dead or alive

Bounty: 100.000,000

Kilik then knew what was going on. A bountyhunter was hunting people down. "Only one person could defeat this many people and try to get me." He then heard laughter from behind him. "Yes kilik only one would REALLY go after you" kilik turned around and seen aqua and his chained up crew. "You can't beat me and you won't beat me now!" aqua yelled. Kilik drew his swords. Aqua drew his sword. Kilik glanced at aqua arm and saw the sea stone glove. "I'm more special then you!" aqua yelled as he ran towards kilik. Kilik ran towards aqua and swung his sword. Aqua blocked and did a sweep kick. Kilik jumped and tried to kick aqua. Aqua grabbed his foot and kicked kilik into the air. Kilik hit the top of the ceiling. Kilik fell down and aqua kicked kilik in the gut. Kilik flew back.

"I am stronger than you and I always will be!" Kilik stood up holding his stomach. "Do you think this is some kind of contest? You are just crazy!" Aqua yawned "this is boring I know you are stronger than this. Show me your true power!"

Kilik started to grow purple and grew fangs and claws. "I'll destroy you!" Aqua ran towards kilik and swung his sword. Kilik flashed behind aqua and swung his sword at his head. Aqua flashed behind him and kneed kilik in the back. Aqua then kicks kilik forward. Kilik kicks off the wall and punched aqua in the stomach. Aqua fell back and hit the other side of the wall. Aqua grunted a bit and laughed "such weak attacks cannot defeat me!" Aqua then started to glow blue. "Let me show you my true power!" Kilik ran towards aqua and tried to kick him. Aqua grabbed his leg then kicked him in the air. He leaped into the air grabbed both of Kilik's legs and aqua wrapped his legs around Kilik's neck. He then used force to land kilik on his head. Kilik's body lay on the ground lifeless. "Wow you are the weakest nobody in the history of ever!" aqua yelled. "Time to turn up the heat!" Aqua eagerly shouted. He went to all the chained up people.

He walked past all of them putting his sword up to their neck as he walked by them. So who will I kill first?" aqua asked himself. He walked past Cody then Tina. He then stopped at Tina "people sure were looking for you a lot earlier." He said casually. He put his sword up to Tina's neck. Kilik then stood up with much anger. His body started to bulge up and his anger grew to its limit. "If you touch her I will rip off your arm and shove it down your throat!" Aqua smiled evilly "let's test that theory shall we?!" He slashed Tina's chest. She let out a cry of pain. The ground started to shake and Kilik's eyes rolled into the back of his head "I'm going to kick your got damn ass!' Aqua laughed "now were getting somewhere.

Kilik bit into his teeth so hard blood fell from Kilik's mouth. Aqua stood still yawning "do something or leave, you should leave…. You know you can't beat me!" Kilik threw his hands in the air and he started to yell "I'll end this…WITH ONE BLOW!" Kilik inhaled a large breath of air and shot out a strong purple mist that started to burn aqua's skin. Kilik's claws then glowed red as he slashed at Aqua sending three red l shaped nails. Aqua flew into a wall and went right through it as kilik started to turn back to his first form. Kilik dropped to his knees and sighed deeply "it's over" as his eyes turned black and he fell to the ground.

Aqua walks back in and whistled at the hole he made "wow that's one impressive hole" aqua then walked over to kilik and laughed "you're so weak, you hit me and now look who's on the ground." Aqua grabbed the hilt of his blade and started to stab kilik. The sword the old lady gave kilik started to glow, as a flame came up on aqua's sword and burned it from his hand. Aqua and kilik heard a high pitch ringing that no one else could hear and kilik wondered what it could be. Aqua looked around and picked up his sword "Time for me to go." Aqua disappeared as soon as he was done with his sentence.

Kilik slowly stood up and looked at his sword in awe. He grabbed his sword and walked over to his crew and cut them down. He looked at Tina with sad eyes and she looked back. He slowly limped away. Yami look while he limped and shouted "where are you going?" kilik slowly looked back" wait for me at the boat… there's something I have to do."

_20 minutes later_

Kilik walked up to the old lady's store. He walked in and looked around for the old lady. He walked forward a bit and someone tapped him on the shoulder. He swiftly looked back and seen the old lady. He then reached into his pocket and gave her the money for the sword and thanked her. She looked into his eyes and he strangely looked back. The last thing he seen was a red eagle as he passed out and fell to the ground. The old lady laughed as she watched Kilik's body "sleep young one and all questions will be answer…"


End file.
